Theodore Mikaelson
by Bambina32
Summary: Theodore Mikaelson is the son of Klaus. Being raised by his uncles, dad, and Aunt. There are spankings in some chapters of a Minor if you do not like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Age 3:

ELIJAH,

"Come now Theodore, it's time for lunch," I told my young nephew, being three he didn't care for anything but play. Therefore, I was not surprised when he glared at me, crossing his arms and said,

"No, not hungry."

Theodore hasn't been eating much lately, and it was worrying everyone, Rebekah found that he was just stubborn for us because he will eat whatever she gives him.

"Well little boy, you didn't eat much at breakfast, and haven't had anything since then, so yes, it's time to eat, unless you want to take a nap?"

That got him, Theodore's deep green-blue eyes looked at me, giving me a look that I just could not be reprimanded. "no, Uncle Lijah," He sniffled. He leaned his head on my shoulder and hugged me. Damn this child can just be too cute.

In the kitchen, I set him in his high chair. Being three, he is somewhat small for his age. He just looked at the soup in front of him, and from what he told me he likes tomato soup and grilled cheese.

Kol walked in and looked at him, "What's up love?"

"Not hungry and Uncle LIjah is making me eat."

"Oh, you know I would best do what he tells yah, you see when I refused to eat, he held me down and made sure I ate even if he had to spoon feed me."

Theodore's eyes widened and looked a little scared.

"Kol, enough, leave him be."

Kol stool and smiled at him, "I'm just joking mate, but you should eat just a little."

I sighed, "Five bits of soup and I want half of your grilled cheese eaten, and you are free to play."

Happy with the compromise Theodore ate. After was when he started trouble.

"Alright, I need to clean up in here, why don't you play in the lounge."

"But I wanna play outside." Theodore stopped his foot. Klaus walked in at that time.

"What's going on?"

"I wanna play outside," Theodore told his father. Seeing how it was raining now I didn't think he should, Klaus agreed with me.

Theodore went into a full tantrum. Yelling, crying, kicking and then he bit Kol who picked him up.

"THEODORE!" Klaus yelled. Theodore stopped instantly, scared. From what I understand, Klaus never raised his voice at Theodore like that. Theodore being three buried in tears and cried into Kol's shirt.

"Teddy is tired," Rebekah said walking into the kitchen with some bags.

Klaus walked over to Theodore and picked him up. "I'll take him upstairs for his nap."

I looked at the clock it was one in the afternoon. The rain turned into hail.

"I need to get some things from the store, Kol joins me."  
"Didn't you just come from the store?"

"I came from the hardware store; now it's the market. Let's go." Rebekah said she looked at me.

"Well come on, you too."

"Why?"

"Theodore can hear everyone here, and he is not calming anytime soon. So, let him sleep or try and sleep, Klaus is here, and we are fine."  
That said we left in the SUV to the market. While I got my jacket I could hear Klaus talking to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Age eight

My uncles wood work shed or his man cave as I call it seemed harmless. Theodore wondered around the lab, looking at all of the experiments in wonder. The eight-year-old was a very curious child by nature and loved to explore every part of the mansion, today he was in his Uncle Elijah's shed.

Okay, so he knew he wasn't supposed to be in there without his Uncle, but he had gotten bored of being cooped up in his room and had decided to go and have some fun, not really caring that he was supposed to be in his room for the day because he had been rude and hadn't listened to his Uncle Kol when he'd been babysitting him the night before.

Having waited until he knew his Daddy was out of the house, he had left the house in search of something more interesting to do. He was looking very closely at an electric saw head he went to touch it when he heard a voice behind him "Theodore, what are you doing down here?" Elijah demanded, turning around quickly he hit the saw and it fell off the table almost hit his foot.

"Theodore Austin, you know better to mess with things in the shed, it's very dangerous" Elijah scolded pulling the boy away from the tools he swatted his butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

"Don't play in the shed" he warned then added "your father is looking for you, he's not happy you left your room when you're supposed to be there all day" he went on "and I don't think he'll be very pleased you were playing in the shed again".

Theodore gulped, his Dad was going to be pissed, not only had he gone wondering when he was restricted to his room, but he had also gone to the shed without an adult and had touched one of the electric tools. He knew he shouldn't have, last time his Dad had spanked him hard and warned him if he did it again he'd get the same only he would get something else aside from his hand.

He was worried, his Dad never broke a promise to him and he really didn't want a spanking, the few swats Elijah had given him had stung a little but not all that much, a spanking from Klaus would hurt.

"Up to your room and wait for your Father" Elijah ordered pushing the boy out of his shed "don't make things worse by disappearing again".

.-

Theodore was sitting on his bed, waiting nervously for his Dad to come up and 'talk' to him. Having spent the last twenty minutes thinking about what he'd done and how angry his Dad was going to be he knew he had made a stupid choice.

Klaus knocked on his son's bedroom door; he could tell the boy was nervous from the beat of hid heart. He entered the room at Theodore's meek "come in".

"Theodore what were you thinking?" he asked as he joined his moping son on the bed.

Theodore didn't say anything or even look at his Dad "hey, sit up and look at me" Klaus demanded whacking him on the butt once in warning **SMACK.** The boy jumped at the swat and sat up looking at the pissed off daddy.

"I was bored" he told his Dad, Klaus frowned "you were meant to be a little bored teddy, it was punishment for being naughty for your Uncle last night" Klaus scolded then went on "now about the shed?" he saw the look on his face "yes Elijah told me, why?"

Not knowing what to say he just shrugged "what did I tell you would happen if you played around in the shed again?" he asked sternly, when his son didn't reply he said, "what did I say Theodore Austin?" the boy looked close to tears already "you said...you said I'd get another spanking" he replied

"what else did I say?"

"that, that it wouldn't just be with your hand" the boy whispered looking down at the ground, Klaus nodded, picking his son up and standing him in front of him and said, "I'm going to give you a few swats for wondering off when you were on restriction, then we'll get to the danger of the shed" with the he lowered his son's jeans and boxers and pulled him over his knee.

 **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,** landed on the boy's bottom, Klaus was careful to cover the whole bottom "no more wondering off, especially when you're meant to be in your room" he scolded before taking the brush off the nightstand.

 **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** landed in the center of Theodore's bare bottom, causing him to cry out "ow, owwie Daddy stop" SMACK **, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** on his left cheek "Nooo Daddy, Ouch Stop!" he cried wriggling to get away from the powerful swats. He had only ever been swatted two times by the brush and it was by his aunt.

 **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,** on his sit spots. Theodore sobbed as he finished up with four swats to eat thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** on the right and **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Once he was finished Klaus pulled his son into a sitting position on his lap, careful to keep his bottom from touching anything "Teddy I love you very much and I hated doing that, but wondering off and playing around in the shed is dangerous and you could get hurt" he scolded "don't do it again, or it'll be worse next time" Theodore cried a little harder as the threat was issued.


End file.
